


Parental Love

by wesseling



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, yes this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesseling/pseuds/wesseling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Sam would name his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Love

“Henry…? Bit girly that name.” 

“What about Big Henry, you think he’s girly?” 

“So you named yer kid after him?” 

“No.” 

“Then why Henry? Who else do you know with that name?” 

“That’s none of your concern.” 

“You better tell me, Tyler, or I will NOT be your girl’s godfather.” 

“Geez. Okay. When I tell you, will you stop making fun of the name and be a good godfather to my son?” 

“Most certainly.” 

“Promise?” 

“I even swear – on me mother-in-law’s grave.” 

“Is your mother-in-law dead?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Gene…” 

“Alright, alright, I promise to be your child’s bloody godfather and not to get him too many dolls and dresses for his birthdays.” 

“’Kay.” 

“So, go on.”

“‘S because of my cat.” 

“Sorry, din’t catch that. Did you just say something about your cat?!” 

“Yeah. Look during my childhood I had two cats. First one was Ivanhoe, but he died when I was five. Then on my sixth birthday my mum and I found a box with a kitten inside in the park. It was so tiny and helpless – but oh so cute with those big blue intelligent eyes. A real teaser. Named it Henry. I had him for twelve years.”

“So, you are going to name yer kid Henry? After your cat?” 

“My much loved cat. Yeah.”

“Tyler, you truly are bonkers.”


End file.
